La mascota de Levi
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Bueno en este fics me inspire en el de mi indeseada mascota :3 pero sera diferente osea solo me inspire en los de eren n.n y eso espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ni las parejas ni el anime me pertenecen si fuera así Eren y Levi l darían todas las noches sin parar xD

Advertencia: Yaoi (BoysxBoys)

La mascota de Levi

Capítulo 1: Como comenzó todo

Rivaille más conocido como Levi, era un chico no muy alto de 1.60 más o menos, se mostraba frio, sin emociones, fuerte perfecto en todo sentido…

¡Levi! – Gritaba una chica corriendo en todas direcciones - ¡Levi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

¡Qué ruidosa eres Hanji! – Decía El Pelinegro Levi mientras le daba otro sorbo a su Té - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¡Levi! No seas así Enano verde– Decía Hanji con un tono de molestia y alegría – Además… - se quedó sin palabras al notar la mirada de odio de Levi – Etto… pues creí que no se ¿podíamos ir por ahí a matar titanes o algo así?

No gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – Dijo con frialdad Levi – Además es de noche y los titanes solo salen de día – Dicho esto Rivaille salió del comedor dejando a la chica sola.

Rivaille se dirigió a su departamento ubicado en el décimo piso, abrió la puerta de golpe y encendió la luz, como era de esperarse su casa era ordenada, ni una mancha o polvo en todo el departamento llegaba a brillar, Levi se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha y se dirigió a su cama

¡Otro maldito y agotador día! ¡Estúpidos titanes! ¡Estúpidos soldados! ¡Estúpido ejercito! – maldecía sin parar a todo lo que se venía a la mente hasta que.

Un calor extraño izo que Levi dejara de maldecir y mirara hacia el lado, una cosa estaba en su cama, una cosa se movía en su cama, una cosa ensuciaba su cama.

Levi se puso de pie y fue hacia el otro extraño de la cama y sin espera levanto las sabanas, se sorprendió al ver un chico algo más bajo que el de cabello Café, pero Rivaille no se dejó llevar por lo lindo que veía sin previo aviso lo lanzo lejos, sacándolo de su cama.

¡Que mierda crees que eres para meterte en mi casa y más importante en mi cama! – Gritaba Levi con bastante enojo - ¡Responde!

Poco a poco el Castaño fue abriendo sus ojos de un hermoso color verdoso - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto confundió para luego tomar un tono retador - ¡Que haces en mi casa!

¡Tu casa, Esta es mi casa! – Gritaba Levi

Y haci estuvieron durante 3 horas hasta que

Como quieras mañana temprano te vas – Decía Levi volviendo a su cama y tratando de ignorar al chico

Me llamo Eren Jaeger – Decía el chico acercándose de apoco a Levi - ¿ Cómo te llamas?

Eso no te importa – Decía Levi dándole la espalda a Eren – Me llamo Rivaille – Dijo sin ningún animo

¿Puedo llamarte Levi? – Preguntaba Eren mientras de un salto se subía a la cama

Como quieras – Decía tratando de alejarse de Eren "Ignóralo, ignóralo Rivaille" Pensaba Levi

Bueno eso es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido no sé si les agrade la idea lamento si fue tan directo es solo que es bastante tarde y me estaban retando u. u bueno eso n.n levi´s miniatura para todas x3


	2. Chapter 2

¿Puedo llamarte Levi? – Preguntaba Eren mientras de un salto se subía a la cama

Como quieras – Decía tratando de alejarse de Eren "Ignóralo, ignóralo Rivaille" Pensaba Levi

Capítulo 2: Eren Jaeger

Era casi imposible ignorar a aquel chico, era tan inocente, cosa que a Rivaille le molestaba bastante, todo en Eren le molestaba, trataba de todas las maneras dormirse, pensando que la presencia del castaño era solo un sueño o una ilusión por el cansancio.

Eran las 4 AM y Rivaille se despertó agitado se asustó al sentir algo rodeando su cuerpo algo cálido que lo apretaba con algo de delicadeza

¡Hey Mocoso! – Decía Rivaille algo molesto - ¡Contesta!

Bostezando - ¿Qué ocurre Levi?

¡Como Que que ocurre! ¡ Suéltame de una puta vez! – Gritaba Rivaille bastante molesto

Pero estas tan calentito – Eren hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Rivaille – Además hueles tan rico

Ese era el límite de Rivaille, no pudo contenerse y de una golpe mando a Eren contra la pared

¡Qué te pasa Levi! – Decía Eren tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que no pudo - ¡Que acaso ahora te dormirás y me dejaras aquí tirado! ¡Leviii! ¡No me ignores! – Gritaba eren mientras Rivaille solo lo ignoraba y volvía a dormirse

◕ ‿‿ ◕

La mañana trascurrió tranquila al menos para Rivaille - ¡Mocoso! ¡Cuando te largas! – Decía Rivaille sin ninguna emoción alguna en su rostro

Ya me voy – Decía Eren con un notable tono de tristeza – Adiós Lev… Perdón Rivaille – Dicho esto el chico empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

¡Mocoso! – Decía Rivaille, hablando en un tono firme - ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – Preguntaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

No, pero bueno dormiré debajo de un puente o en la calle – Decía con tristeza – Tal vez los vagabundos me dejen quedarme una noche con ellos y todo eso.

"Maldito mocoso, como si no se notara que quiere chantajearme, pero por otro lado se ve tan tierno e indefenso… ¡Espera! ¡ Que estoy pensando ese mocoso solo llego y se instaló en mi casa y nada más!"- Pensaba Rivaille mientras miraba a Eren

Pu… puedes… quedarte si quieres – Decía Rivaille tratando de no mirar al castaño - ¡Bueno solo si quieres de lo contrario vete!

¡Levi! – Gritaba Eren abrazando a Rivaille – Yo sabía que en el fondo eras bueno y amable

Si claro – Decía Rivaille con una sonrisa media extraña – ven Eren déjame darte cariño con mis puños – Decía Rivaille acercándose para golpear a Eren, poco a poco Eren iba retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared – Escucha muy bien Mocoso, si te quedas me harás caso en todo lo que ordene escuchaste

El castaño solo asintió por miedo, no sabía a qué se refería completamente, Eren prenso que era una especie de mascota o algo así

Segundo: Te portaras bien de lo contrario te castigare sin piedad , Tercero: Serás solamente ¡Mío! Eso es todo ahora me voy al cuartel tu quédate ¡Aquí! – Decía Rivaille cerrando la puerta de golpe.

¡Enano! – Corría Hanji en dirección a Rivaille - ¡Al fin te encuentro no me lo vas a creer, Irvin dijo que iríamos a cazar titanes por 1 semana puedes creerlo! - Decía Hanji con brillos en los ojos

Como sea. ¿Dónde está Irvin? – Preguntaba Rivaille ignorando los comentarios de la chica

Creo que en el comedor, porque lo pregun…. ¡Donde se metió ese enano! – De un momento a otro Rivaille desapareció como alma que se lleva el diablo

En otra lugar

¡Irvin! ¡Necesitamos hablar es urgente!

¿Qué te ocurre Rivaille? – Preguntaba Irvin al ver al sargento tal alterado

¡Cómo es eso de que iremos a las afuera del distrito Trost! ¡No puedo ir! – hablaba Rivaille con un tono muy frio

¿Y que puede ser más importante que salvar a la humanidad?, además hasta donde se eres soltero, asique no le veo el problema – Decía Irvin completamente relajado

Lo que pasa es que… - Dudada bastante en decirle que estaba "cuidando" aun mocoso – ¡Tengo un perro y no puedo dejarlo solo! – Se maldecía lo que dijo no tenía sentido alguno

¡Un perro¡, que sorpresa pues bastante simple en ese caso solo llévalo además estaremos en un refugio en las afueras de Trost asique hay podrás tener a tu mascota sin problema alguno- Decía Irvin feliz

"Porque dije eso, debí de haber dicho que tenía una araña o un serpiente, porque dije Perro" – Pensaba Rivaille

El sargento salió cerrando de golpe la puerta tras él.

◕ ‿‿ ◕

¡Levi ¡Volviste , no sabes cómo te extrañe! – Decía Eren al ver que Rivaille abría la puerta

Eren quédate quieto – Decía con un tono de molestia – Dime Eren ¿ has ido alguna vez de campamento?

Campa…mento…- Pensaba el Castaño – No sé qué es eso ¿se come? – Preguntaba Eren feliz

No Eren no es comida – Decía Rivaille con un notable tono de enojo

¿Porque te enojas Levi? – Decía Eren acercándose de a poco a Rivaille – Hueles muy bien Levi

¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Mocoso?! – decía Rivaille retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared - ¡Que crees que haces, Aleja…- Rivaille no pudo continuar porque de un momento a otro Eren estaba pegado a su cuello, Rivaille podía sentir la respiración de Eren en su cuello, lo cual le provocaba un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo – Eren… - De un momento a otro Rivaille manda lejos a Eren de un sola patada - ¡Te dije que te alejaras!

¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo Levi? – Decía Eren tratando de ponerse de pie – Yo te quiero Levi, ¿Porque tu no me quieres? – Preguntaba Eren con un brillo en sus ojos

¡Hoy por la noche partiremos a las afueras del distrito de Trost! – Decía Rivaille caminando hacia su habitación.

¡espera Levi! Hay se encuentran los monstruos – Decía con tristeza Eren - ¿Quieres matarme Levi?

¡Mocoso, solo has lo que digo! – Dicho esto Rivaille solo siguió su camino y arreglo sus cosas para 1 semana

◕ ‿‿ ◕

¡Irvin! Ya estoy aquí – Decía el Sargento Rivaille mientras se acercaba a Irvin

¡Sargento Rivaille! ¿y su mascota? – Preguntaba Irvin mirando para todos lados hasta que sus ojos divisaron al castaño - ¡Hey Mocoso, que crees que haces aquí este no es un parque de juegos lárgate! – Gritaba Irvin al Castaño

Eren solo ignoro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rivaille . ¿Levi, quien es ese idiota de haya? – Decía apuntando a Irvin

Es el Comandante Irvin – Decía Rivaille mientras se dirigía hacia su caballo – No te acerques mucho a él Mocoso.

¡Sargento Rivaille! ¿este mocoso viene contigo? No sabía que tenías un hijo, sobrino, o lo que sea – Decía Irvin mientras revolvía el Cabello de Eren

No es nada mío, solamente estoy a cargo del durante unos días – Decía Rivaille – Ahora vámonos antes de que llegue la loca esa

¿Te refieres a Hanji? – Decía Irvin con una sonrisa – Cuando vea a este chico pensara que es tu novio Rivaille

Rivaille mostro una mirada de "Sigue hablando y te rompo los brazos" lo cual hiso que Irvin dejara al instante de reír

¡Irvin! ¡Enano! – Gritaba Hanji corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Lamento la demora, pero tenía cosas que hace… - Fijo la mirada en Eren – ¡hola! Me llamo Hanji Zoe y tú?

Eren Jaeger – Respondió algo incómodo por la chica

¡Hey Maldita Loca Aléjate de Eren! – Decía Rivaille con un mirada que daba terror - ¡Que estas sorda o que aléjate del!

¡Pensé que alguien me hablaba! – Decía Hanji mirando para arriba – Creo que no fue nada.

¡Deja de burlarte de mí Loca de mierda! – Hablaba con odio Rivaille – ¡Eren! ¡Ven aquí!

Bueno lamentó la demora es solo que una amiga lo leyera y todo eso sin más que decir espero que les guste, Mini Eren para todos :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 4: Compañeros**

**¡Hey Maldita Loca Aléjate de Eren! – Decía Rivaille con un mirada que daba terror - ¡Que estas sorda o que aléjate del!**

**¡Pensé que alguien me hablaba! – Decía Hanji mirando para arriba – Creo que no fue nada.**

**¡Deja de burlarte de mí Loca de mierda! – Hablaba con odio Rivaille – ¡Eren! ¡Ven aquí!**

**Capítulo 3: Levi es sorprendente **

**Muy bien Hanji deja al novio del Sargento – Decía en tono de burla Erwin**

**¡Que mierda dijiste Erwin! – Gritaba Levi con un tic en el ojo izquierdo **

**Rivaille no te pongas así, cálmate – Decía Erwin tratando de calmar a Rivaille – Bueno en marcha tropa de reconocimiento – Gritaba Erwin tratando de arrancar de Rivaille **

**Tsk – Eso fue lo único que salió de boca de Rivaille**

✿◕‿◕✿

**Luego de cabalgar durante un par de horas hasta toparse con un titán**

**¡Kyaaa! – Gritaba Hanji al ver al enorme Titán – ¡Es enorme! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho con el!**

**-De un repente Rivaille salto de su caballo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le corta un pedazo del cuello al Titán- **

**¡Sugoi! – Gritaba Eren mientras veía a Levi con mucha "admiración" - ¡Levi! Eren increíble – Decía Eren mientras se acercaba a Rivaille el cual estaba por subir a su caballo**

**Como sea ¡Sigamos! – Decía el sargento Rivaille mientras seguía avanzando **

✿◕‿◕✿

**¡Muy bien aquí pasaremos la noche! – Gritaba Erwin mientras todos bajaban de sus caballos y los dejaban en el establo **

**¿Nos quedaremos en ese castillo, capitán? – Preguntaba uno de los soldados**

**¡Sí! – Decía en un Erwin en un tono firme – anocer que quieran dormir aquí junto a los caballos, es su decisión soldados – Decía Erwin entrando al "castillo" seguido por todos los soldados **

**Muy bien todos vengan aquí y saquen un numero- Decía uno de los ayudantes de Erwin – Muy bien fila – Decía mientras con un pañuelo metía miles de papelitos con números y todos se repetían (no sé si me explique bien xD en fin en la bolsa hay 200 números y cada papel llega a 100 ósea es para elegir compañero (¿) Explico raro D: ) **

**Muy bien : Armin Arlert y Jean Kirschtein compartirán el cuarto 1 **

**conny springer y Annie Leonhardt compartirán el cuarto 2**

**Bertholdt Fubar y Reiner Braun compartirán el cuarto 3**

**Mikasa Ackerman y Sasha Braus compartirán el cuarto 4 **

**Y así fueron casi todos los soldados…**

**Hanji Zoe y Erwin Smith compartirán el cuarto 68**

**Rivaille Heichou y Eren Jaeger compartirán el cuarto 69 **

**-¡Eren vamos nos! – Decía el Sargento Rivaille **

**¡Si Sargento Rivaille! – Decía Eren por una muy extraña razón le había dicho sargento**

✿◕‿◕✿

**Muy bien este es nuestro cuarto – Decía Rivaille con una cara de asco al ver el cuarto todo sucio – Espera afuera yo te digo cuando entres – Decía empujando a Eren fuera de la habitación **

**-Rivaille se puso un pañuelo en la boca y otro en el pelo y empezó a limpiar toda la habitación, después de 2 horas Rivaille al fin dejo entrar a Eren-**

**¡Impresionante! – Decía Eren al ver que la habitación llegaba a brillar – como lo isiste para dejar así la habitación**

**Limpiando – Decía Rivaille mientras se sentaba en la cama **

**Levi – Decía Eren sentándose junto a Rivaille – Levi, ¿ porque sigues cuidándome?**

**A que te refieres Eren – Pregunto Rivaille levantando una ceja**

**Pues… A que Levi es tan increíble es… perfecto… y yo … solo… soy…un mocoso… que no sabe… hacer… nada – Decía Eren con cierta tristeza en su voz **

**-Esas palabras le llegaron justo al corazón de Rivaille – Eren… - Rivaille no era muy bueno para expresar sus sentimientos solo tomo a Eren del mentón obligándolo haberlo a los ojos – Eres muy especial para mi Eren pero desde mañana tendrás un entrenamiento con los demás ¿quedo claro? "mi Eren" – Decía Rivaille mientras cada vez se acercaba más y más a Eren hasta darle un tierno beso **

**Te amo Levi – Decía Eren devolviéndole el beso pero esta vez mas apasionado – Te Amo… te amo… - Decía Eren entre los posesivos y agresivos besos de Levi.**

**-Rivaille acomodo a Eren para quedar sobre el Mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de Eren – Eres delicioso Eren.**

**Sé que es muuuuuuyyyyyyy corito D: lo lamento mucho y el próximo prometo que será más largo n.n cualquier pregunta mándame el ****Reviews :3 si quieren alguna pareja déjenla también los Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno primero que todo Gracias como siempre por sus review y críticas :3 sin más que decir espero que les guste **

Te amo Levi – Decía Eren devolviéndole el beso pero esta vez mas apasionado – Te Amo… te amo… - Decía Eren entre los posesivos y agresivos besos de Levi.

-Rivaille acomodo a Eren para quedar sobre el Mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de Eren – Eres delicioso Eren.

**Capítulo 4: Antiguos amigos**

¡Enano! – La puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe - ¡Kyaa enano no sabía que era salido del closet quien lo diría el gran Sargento Rivaille apunto de violar a un pobre chico que acaba de ingresar a la legión de reconocimiento! – Hanji empezó a burlarse a reír – Espera a que todos se enteren, Levi

¡Que ni se te ocurra decir algo, porque si abres el Hocico te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día nunca más! – Decía Rivaille con un tono amenazador mientras agarraba a Eren entre sus brazos - ¡Además! ¡qué tiene de malo que quiera violarlo eso es cosa mía! ¿No Hanji?

¡Que espera Hanji-sama…yo…yo…esto.. no es… bueno – Tartamudeaba Eren , el solo hecho de estar entre los brazos del sargento aceleraban su corazón y le hacían difícil moverse e incluso respirar ante tal contacto

¡Tranquilo no le diré a Mikasa que te acuestas Rivaille! – Decía Hanji con una gran sonrisa

¡Que! ¡Espera Hanji-Sama! – Decía Eren mientras trataba de separarse de Rivaille

Deja que se valla – Decía Rivaille mientras apretaba aún más a Eren

✿◕‿◕✿

¡Hanji! – Decía Erwin - ¡Los nuevos reclutas llegaran dentro poco! ¡Donde Mierda esta Rivaille te dije que fueras a búscalo!

Lose pero cuando fue el me echo – Respondía Hanji

Como se dile que….. – Erwin fue interrumpido por que todos los nuevos reclutas iban hacia campo de entrenamiento – Luego hablamos Hanji – decía mientras se dirigía hacia los reclutas

✿◕‿◕✿

Muy bien nuevos soldados les doy la bienvenida a la Tropa de Exploración si alguno quiere irse está libre de hacerlo – Decía Erwin mientras veía que casi todos los reclutas se iban dejando solo a unos pocos – Muy bien, entonces a los demás Les doy la bienvenida, hoy en la tarde comenzaran sus entrenamientos ahora pueden ir a comer

Todos los reclutas se dirigieron al comedor….

¡Eren! – Grito un Rubio seguido por una pelinegra con algunos rasgos asiáticos

¡Armin! ¡Mikasa! – Decía Eren con los ojos como platos - ¡Que hacen aquí chicos!

¡Qué haces tú aquí, de un día para otro desapareciste y nadie te encontraba!…. Pensamos… que… habías muerto – Decía Armin con un notable tono de tristeza (Bueno abajo explico mejor la relación entre Armin, Mikasa y eren :3 )

¡Mocoso! – Decía el Sargento Rivaille mientras caminaba hacia Eren - ¡Que crees que haces! ¡Y ustedes piérdanse por ahí! – Decía Rivaille mientras miraba con odio a la mitad asiática - ¡Eren, vamos!

Sí, Señor – Decía Eren con el típico saludo – Luego nos vemos chicos – Decía Eren mientras seguía al Sargento

✿◕‿◕✿

¿Levi, que es lo que ocurre? – Preguntaba el castaño mientras seguía al sargento

¡Que Mierda Aun No Te Queda Claro! – Gritaba Rivaille - ¡Te Dije Que Eras Solamente Mío Eren, Porque Hablabas Con Ellos Tan Alegre! ¡Responde!

-Eren permaneció callado por unos momentos – No tienes que ponerte celosito Levi, ellos son… como mi familia…. Ellos me ayudaron cuando más los necesite, y en un accidente en el cual murieron mis padres yo corrí, me aleje de aquel lugar buscando a mi hermana Mikasa pero… solo termine perdiéndome… - Decía con un notable tono de tristeza – Estaba perdido con hambre y frio, y luego vi un gran hospedaje (departamento) pero todos estaban cerrado asique me subí por una de las ventanas y había una abierta… entre en busca de comida… la encontré y luego busque la salida pero solo encontré una ordenada habitación con una muy linda cama no aguante y me recosté unos minutos… y luego… - Decía mientras trataba de sonar alegre - ¡Conocí A Mi Levi Amante De La Limpieza! – Termino de decir con una sonrisa

Eren… - Decía Rivaille sintiéndose culpable por reclamarle tal cosa – lo… siento… no… lo… sabia

Te Amo Levi – Decía Eren mientras abrazaba al Sargento

**Etto… lamento la demora y lo corto que fue D: es solo que he tenido muchos trabajos pero actualizare lo mas pronto posible ( A más tardar el Martes :3 ) como siempre espero sus críticas, consejo , etc. …**

**También caso quieren que haya otra pareja además de la principal :3 yo quería incluir a Armin x Jean no sé porque pero me encanta esa pareja**

**Asique si ustedes quieren alguna déjenla en un comentario (Review) y eso :3 Gracias por leer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**Pareja Principal: Rivaille x Eren Riren**

**Parejas secundarias: ArminxJean , MikasaxSasha, BertholdtxReiner si alguna pareja no les gusta o quieren agregar otra avísenme**

Eren… - Decía Rivaille sintiéndose culpable por reclamarle tal cosa – lo… siento… no… lo… sabia

Te Amo Levi – Decía Eren mientras abrazaba al Sargento

**Capítulo 5: Conociendo a los demás soldados **

-Vamos Mocoso no seas tan cursi

-Pero si yo te amo leviiii – Decía Eren mientras apretaba aún más fuerte al sargento – Te Amo tanto

-Como digas mocoso- Decía rodando los ojos – bueno vamos nos los demás deben estar esperándonos

-¡No quiero! – Decía Eren apretando aún más al sargento - ¡Quiero quedarme así con mi Levi!

-Mocoso pensé que ya habías entendido – Rivaille trato de darse vuelta y devolverle el abrazo a su Mocoso – Nuestra relación es complicada, mientras estemos aquí debes disimular o mejor dicho mantener en secreto nuestra relación.

-eso lo entiendo, pero al menos déjame estar así unos segundos mas

-De acuerdo Mocoso pero no te acostumbres-

-Te Amo Levi

-Sí, si lo que digas mocoso

**눈****_****눈 **

-¡Levi! – Gritaba Hanji corriendo hacia Levi

-Que quieres Demente

-Que enojón eres Enano

-Habla luego tengo más cosas que hacer

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enojes tanto te saldrán arrugas y te pondrás feo

-Tsk – Fue el último sonido que salió de la boca del sargento

Luego de la gran charla de Hanji sobre los titanes y los nuevos reclutas…

-Entonces hare algunas pruebas reúne a esos mocosos en la entrada – fueron las últimas palabras de Rivaille antes de desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta

**눈****_****눈**

Todos los reclutas se encontraban en la entrada mientras miraban fijamente al sargento frente a ellos

-Mocosos, hoy harán algunas pruebas el que no cumpla será severamente castigado – Decía Rivaille con un tono escalofriante - ¡Muy bien! Primera prueba – el sargento de su bolsillo saco una patata y empezó a comerla lentamente

-¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡Que prueba más rara!, ¡Que prueba más fácil solo debemos observar! – esas y más preguntas decían los reclutas para ellos era estúpido pero no se dieron cuenta de que la prueba era solamente para Sasha la chica patata la cual estaba a punto de correr y quitársela al sargento

¡Esto es crueldad! – Grito de repente Sasha haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarla - ¡Por favor sargento deténgase! – La chica patata estaba al límite ya no aguantaba el hambre

-Rivaille solo la miro con una sonrisa y tiro la mitad de la patata, haciendo que la pobre chica patata se tirara como loca por el pedazo de patata- ¡Sasha Braus por no pasar la prueba! – Se dibujó una aterradora sonrisa en el sargento – estarás 1 semana comiendo las sobras-

¡QUEEEEEEE!- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica patata - ¡Sar…gen…to…no… puede… yo hágame …. Otra prueba por favor… - Sasha no dejaba de suplicar lo peor en el mundo para ella era quedarse sin comida-

El sargento Rivaille solo ignoro a Sasha y se dirigió de vuelta al "Castillo" dejando a la chica en el suelo de rodillas con los ojos llorosos

**눈****_****눈**

Todos los reclutas se encontraban comiendo, mientras Sasha los miraba con carita de pena mientras sonaba su estomago

-Hey chicos¿ no creen que Sasha está sufriendo mucho?- Preguntaba Conny mirando a Sasha

-Conny tiene razón, yo dejare la mitad de mi comida – Decía Eren mirando tiernamente a Sasha la cual se le iluminaron los ojos

-Eren – Se escuchó una tenebrosa voz la cual hizo saltar a todos del susto – Como es eso de que dejaras de comer

Eren cedió vuelta lentamente para ver de quien provenía la voz – Sar…gento… Ri…vai…lle

-¿y bien? – Decía Rivaille mientras se sentaba junto a Eren ignorando a los demás – debes comer mucho aun eres adolecente y si no comes puedes enfermarte – Todos los reclutas se sorprendieron por las palabras de Rivaille

-Pe…ro… Sasha tampoco… come… - Decía Eren bajando la cabeza

-Asique es por eso – Rivaille tomo su plato y lo dejo en el suelo - Sasha come tienes 1 minutos si no lo comes lo bota… - No alcanzo a terminar por la chica se tiro rápidamente al plato

¿Sargento? – dijo Eren mientras miraba sin entender nada - ¿Por…que?

Dijiste que no comerías para dejarle a ella ¿no? – Decía Rivaille mientras tomaba un poco de la comida del chico y se la acercaba a la boca – Vamos Eren, di AAAA

Todos quedaron impactados el sargento más temido de la humanidad dándole de comer a Eren como si fueran una parejita de enamorados, mientras me Mikasa planeaba la muerte más dolorosa para el sargento

Sar…gen…to… - Decía Eren con un notable sonrojo – todos no están observando

Ignóralos – Dijo Rivaille de manera cortante dándole otro bocado de comida a Eren – Vamos Eren di AAA

AAA – Decía tímidamente Eren mientras abría su boca

¡Rivaille! – Gritaba una chica con lentes corriendo hacia la parejita – Kyaa que lindos se ven, parecen una pareja de recién casados

-De repente a salió una vena enorme de la frente del Sargento Rivaille - ¡QUE MIERDA DIJISTE MALDITA LOCA – Grito Rivaille mientras pateaba a Hanji mandándola a volar lejos del castillos

Ese era el Rivaille que todos conocían todos los reclutas soltaron un suspiro

**Lamento mucho la demora sé que no tengo perdón u. u es solo que en mi escuela hubo un paro y luego me quede sin internet lamento la demora subiré el siguiendo lo más pronto posible y esta vez es enserio n.n sin más que decir espero que les guste**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**Pareja Principal: Rivaille x Eren Riren**

**Parejas secundarias: ArminxJean , MikasaxSasha, BertholdtxReiner si alguna pareja no les gusta o quieren agregar otra avísenme**

**Creo que no hace falta decir que mi fics no tiene nada que ver con el manga tal vez un poco con el anime pero solo un poco :3**

**Seré breve en esto varias me critican diciendo me que me falta la puntación o lo acentos o cosas de ese tipo, aun no tengo muy buena ortografía voy recién en 8° Básico, apenas tengo 14 años y aún me cuesta lo de las comas y acentos, asique para las que leen mis fics, les digo que no esperen algo tan perfecto porque me cuesta muchísimo sobre todo porque solo se hacer relatos. Jamás había hecho un fics y este es uno de mis primeras historias asique… bueno eso no se lo tomen como que me moleste todo lo contraria me encanta porque hay cosas que yo no sabía solo pido que no sean tan…. Duras u.u **

**Capítulo 6: Los celos de Eren**

Después de esa rara cena los reclutas seguían en el comedor solo que ahora estaban todos hablando

En una de las mesas se encontraban Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Ymir, Sasha, Conny, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa y Eren

-Eren – Decía Christa mientras se acercaba a Eren – Asique… tú y el sargento… tienen algo

Eren se puso rojo has las orejas, como se le ocurría preguntar eso -Yo… yo… ¿ De dónde sacaste eso Christa?

-Vamos Eren todos vimos como el sargento te daba de comer – Decía Ymir mientras abrazaba a Christa

-Eso… no… significa…nada – tartamudeo Eren

-Si claro Eren jajaja- Como siempre Jean o El Cara De Caballo nombrado tiernamente por Eren – Jajaja a Eren le gusta el Sargento, A Eren le gusta el Sargento – Jean cantaba y cantaba esa sola oración hasta que de un repente Jean sale volando, nadie absolutamente se movió todos quedaron como estatuas

-Sar…Gen…to – Tartamudeo Eren tratando de ocultar inútilmente el miedo

-El sargento le mando una mirada a Eren y luego se marchó dejando a todos confundidos y aun Jean aun en el suelo y con más de hueso roto.

**눈****_****눈 **

En aquel pasillo se encontraban Eren y Mikasa

-Eren… hay algo que debo decirte – Decía Mikasa mientras cambiaba el tono de voz por uno de vergüenza- Bueno… la verdad…es que tu… me… tu…me…gus…- La declaración de Mikasa fue interrumpida por una patada voladora que la arrojó al suelo

-Sar…Gen…to –Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del castaño mientras miraba aquella extraña escena el sargento poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza de su hermana, la cual tenía hundida la cabeza en el suelo.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ACKERMAN, EREN ES MIO Y SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A EL NO DUDARE EN MATARTE! – Escucho la aterradora voz de Rivaille - ¡EREN A MI HABITACION AHORA!

-¡Si Señor! – Eren estaba que se hacía pipi del miedo nunca había visto al sargento tan enojado

**눈****_****눈**

Eren ya se encontraba en la habitación de Rivaille el cual lo miraba con una mirada de "Si dices algo te cortare lo más te duele"

-¿Sargen…to…? – lo llamo tímidamente Eren mientras bajaba la cabeza

-¡QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA MOCOSO! – Grito de repente Rivaille

¿A qué… te…refieres?

-¿¡AQUE ME REFIERO?! ¡PUES A QUE LA MOCOSA Ackerman SE TE ESTABA A PUNTO DE CONFESAR!

-¡Que está diciendo Mikasa es mi hermana y nada!-Respondió Eren ante tal acusación

-De repente Rivaille se rio pero fue una risa aterradora - ¡Jajá SI CLARO Y YO SOY BATMAN" – El sargento no paraba de reír y Eren estaba cada vez más y más asustado

-¿Levi? ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Por … que … sigues haciendo esto?

-¿Hacer que Sargento? – Pregunto Eren bastante confundido

-¡TE DIJE QUE ERAS MIO! ¡ENTONCES PORQUE MIERDA ANDAS ASIENDOTE EL LINDA CON ESA MOCOSA! ¡ESCUCHA, EREN! – Rivaille eso una pausa para organizar sus ideas y luego abrió la boca- ¡ENTIENDEME, EREN ME GUSTAS ERES LA PRIMERA PERSONA A LA CUAL SE LO DIGO, POR ESO NO QUIERO QUE ESTE CON OTROS SOLO, QUEDATE CONMIGO … -por favor… - Esas últimas palabras solo fueron un pequeño susurro de parte de Rivaille

-Levi… -Susurro Eren al ver la cara de su sargento aquella cara seria y particular de él se había desvanecido para mostrar una mueca de dolor y tristeza – Lo… lamento … yo… - Eren no lo soporto mas solo se dispuso a estirar sus brazos en un intento de consolar su sargento – Lo amo – Susurro en el oído de Rivaille haciendo que este lo mirara – Tus ojos se ven hermosos, pero no quiero que llores por este tipo de motivos, quiero que llores cuando seamos uno

-¿A Que te refieres… con ser… uno? – Pregunto Levi entrecortado puesto que aun tenida aquel nudo en la garganta que lo hacía llorar

-Eren se acercó al oído se su sargento – Cuando yo esté dentro de usted esas lágrimas de placer son las únicas que quiero ver

-¡EREN UN MALDITO PERRO PERVERTIDO! – Le grito Rivaille separándose inmediatamente de Eren

-Lo amo, Mi Sargento – Decía Eren mientras por segunda vez volvía a abrazar a Rivaille

-Tsk, ¡Cállate idiota!

-Lo amo tanto, por esa razón no quiero que se ponga celoso, quiero que sepa que no hay absolutamente nadie que me guste como usted – Decía Eren mientras apretaba al sargento como si fuera un osito de peluche

-¡Oí! Mocoso me estas ahogando – Se quejaba el sargento mientras trataba de escapar del agarre del menor, maldito el puto día en el cual creció tanto.

-¡Enano! ¡Eren! – Gritaba una voz, haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran de inmediato - ¡al fin los encuentro, Erwin esta como loco buscándolo! – De las sombras salió Hanji con su típica sonrisa burlona- Bueno andando Enano, Eren Armin te anda buscando

-De acuerdo, voy enseguida – Decía Eren mientras caminaba hacia el comedor hasta desaparecer en los pasillos

-Nee…. Enano – dijo Hanji llamando la atención del sargento

-Tsk ¿Qué quieres? – Decía el sargento con un tono seco

-Vamos a ver a Erwin ¿Si?

-Como quieras – Decía el sargento siguiendo a Hanji

Caminaron durante un largo rato por aquel pasillo desde lejos se lograba ver la cara de preocupación de Hanji mientras que Rivaille seguía con su misma expresión seria de siempre, hasta que se detuvieron Hanji abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Rivaille

-Hanji, Rivaille – los llamo Erwin sentado detrás de su escritorio – Les tengo buenas y malas noticias

-¿Cuáles son las buenas? – pregunto Rivaille

Bueno… - Erwin hiso una pequeña pausa para luego seguir- Hemos sido convocados para una excursión fuera de las murallas, un lugar al cual actualmente tiene el nombre de Japón

Tsk ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Pregunto Rivaille

Lo malo… es que solo iremos de ida pero no volveremos jamás – Esas últimas palabras asieron que Rivaille abriera los ojos como plato

Que… dijiste… - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo mencionar

Irse lejos y jamás volver, que haría con Eren era poco probable que Erwin dejara que Eren fuera, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo mucho menos ahora que ambos habían empezado una relación, no podía, no podía dejar a su amada mascota

**Bueno eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió, lamento las faltas de ortografía y bueno eso**


End file.
